User blog:Bbun/Mates, Mentors and More
Okay, Beenhead here decided that she's going to keep track of all the current apprentice-mentor relationships and all mate-mate relationships (for queens), and families, just for her sake. This may also be used to help find your apprentice a mate/get your mate a mate. Apprentice-Mentor MistClan: :Burnetpaw is apprenticed to Rookflight :Cinderpaw is apprenticed to Nettleface :Greypaw is apprenticed to Cherrycloud :Owlpaw is apprenticed to Onyxpelt :Nutpaw is apprented to Shadowstar :Skypaw is apprenticed to Fawnwhisker :Sloepaw is apprenticed to Beetlefoot :Swiftpaw is apprenticed to Twilightblaze LunaClan: :Ashpaw is apprenticed to Snaketail :Dreampaw is apprenticed to Spiderfoot :Yellowpaw is apprenticed to Paletail, but will soon be apprenticed to Lizardwhisker LakeClan: :Cloverpaw has no known mentor, and currently needs one :Dandelionpaw is apprenticed to Toadwhisker :Hailpaw is apprenticed to Plumestar :Honeypaw has no known mentor, and currently needs one :Owlpaw is apprenticed to Fishleap :Pebblepaw is apprenticed to Curlewfeather :Reedpaw is apprenticed to Boltflame :Stormleaf is apprenticed to Whisperleaf :Thriftpaw is apprenticed to Knotheart MoorClan: :Mintpaw has no known mentor, and currently needs one SandClan: :Russetpaw is apprenticed to Mosquitowhisker :Swanpaw is apprenticed to Bitternfoot Trees MistClan Shadowstar Tree Shadowstar is siblings with Onyxpelt, who may-or-may-not be his half-brother. Shadowstar is mates with Asterface, who together with had Reedkit (MiC), their son, and Snailkit, Shellkit, and Rushkit, their daughters. In an earlier litter, they had a daughter: Nettlekit (Nettleface), and a son: Beetlekit (Beetlefoot). Rookflight Tree Rookflight is mates with Fawnwhisker. Fawnwhisker Tree An unnamed tom and she-cat were mates; together, they had Fawn (Fawnwhisker), a daughter. Soon, the tom killed his mate, and forced Fawn to mother kits. They do, but he ends up drowning every single one. Then, Fawn one day joins MistClan, and eventually becomes Rookflight's mate. Skypaw Tree Dogtooth and Nightheart were mates; together, they had Skykit (Skypaw), Greykit (Greypaw) and Antkit, who died in infancy at less than three moons. Nightheart soon caught her son's illness, and died as well. LunaClan Hazelstar Tree Darkfur and Birchleaf were mates; together, they had Mistkit, Hazelkit - their daughters, and Hawkkit and Ashkit, their sons. Birchleaf was hit by a monster, killing her, while Darkfur died in battle. Mistfire died from the wounds inflicted from the time she was a loner, leaving only Ashstorm, Hawkstorm, and Hazelstar alive. Hazelstar used to be mates with Soaringblaze, but is now with Moonshade. Moonshade Tree Spiderfoot and Linnetflower are mates; together, they had Moonkit (Moonshade), Thistlekit, Boulderkit, Shrewkit, and Snakekit, their sons, and a daughter, Rosekit. Rosekit died sometime after her birth. Moonshade is now the current mate of Hazelstar. LakeClan Plumestar Tree Plumestar and Larchcloud are siblings. Larchcloud is mates with Curlewfeather; together, they have three daughters: Dandelionkit, Owlkit, and Reedkit, and a son, Pebblekit. MoorClan Swiftshadow Tree Swiftshadow is siblings with Amberwhisker. He is also the mate of Teaseltail. SandClan Applestar Tree Furzeheart and Boulderspots were mates; together, they had Morningkit, Applekit and Brownkit (Brownfur) - their daughters, and a son, Mousekit (Mouseheart). Furzeheart died of unknown causes, Boulderspots' fate is unknown, and Mouseheart died of an unknown illness. Morningnose, Brownfur, and Applestar are all currently alive - although Brownfur is merely mentioned. Morningnose is a pregnant queen, expecting kits in a couple of moons, and mates with Lizardclaw. Poppyflight Tree Poppyflight is siblings with Sparrowwing. Her mate is Firefeather; she is currently expecting his kits sometime. Loners and Rogues/Kittypets Henry Tree Constance (Oriental) and Richard (Maine Coon) were mates; together, they had Charlotte, Charles, George, Henry, Jacob, James, Margaret, and Victoria. Richard eventually died of a heart condition when his kits were about two years old, and Constance soon committed suicide. Charlotte, Charles, and Henry left to become loners, Jacob and Margaret stayed as kittypets, and Victoria, James and George become rogues. Dante Tree Bubbles and Daffy, together, they had a litter of five, including Dante and Viper. At six moons old, Daffy takes his kits away from their mother, and she is never seen again. His father's and unnamed brothers status are unknown, and she are Dante are currently rogues. Ruby Tree Ruby, a loner, and Jaspar, a kittypet, were mates. Together they had three daughters: Leaf, Ginger, and Mist. Leaf became a rogue and a member of Viper's group, and Mist became a rogue as well, leaving on the outskirts of LakeClan territory. Ruby and Ginger stayed together as loners, and Jaspar remained a kittypet. Carlos Tree An unnamed kittypet tom and she-cat were mates; together, they had Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan. The four siblings are currently living together as kittypets. Category:Blog posts